2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Alpaugh
One day when I was working as a night guard at a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I saw some weird looking robot things. I had to work from 12 am to 6 am. The robot things moved every like, 30 minuets. Sometimes they come up to your door and bang on it! Oh yeah and- wait! What! Get help just don- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Help! I'm sprinting for my life. Almost to my office! Ok. I'm back in my office. But, oh no! My keys to the building to leave are in the hall. The robot thi- wha- whatever are in the hallway. I know what i can do. I'll make a paper plate face that looks like one of the robots. Ok, almost done, yes! Ok now lets go out in that dark hallway. Doors are open. Leaving my office. What. Where are they. What tim- IT'S 6 AM! YES!! Huh? Oh no! Not again, please no! AHHH! TO BE CONTINUED Oh no! Not again! WAIT! Run! GO, GO, GO! (Slam!!!). Oh my gosh that was so scary. I'm out, I hope. So, I'm just going to go to my house, eat something, and go to bed and quit that dumb job. Why would anyone want to work there! Oh, and get this, you only get $100 for one week! Ha! You also only get 50 cents overtime! What a dump. Ugh. I forgot that I had to go to my nephews birthday today at 5 pm. It's 6 am. Okay, well I'll be back in a couple hours. (11 hours later). Well, I'm going to my nephews birthday and running a bit late. Good, I'm here. Happy birthday Kane! How old are you? "I'm 7." Wow you're old! Here is your gift . "Thanks man!" "Can I open it now?" Sure if you want. Oh my gosh! Is this an IOhawk!? TO BE CONTINUED (an IOhawk is a self balancing hover board) Oh my gosh! Is this an IOhawk!? Yup! Wow Thanks Uncle sir. No problem little Kane! I am going to try it. But first let me take a selfie. But really I have to use the bathroom. Uhhhhhhhhh, Uncle sir? What is this robot head thing? Oh no! THROW THAT OUT NOW! IT'S EVIL!!!!!! Wha- what do you mean? Okay, so I used to work at a pizzeria, and it had animatronics there and they came to life at night from 12 am-6 am. Were they creepy? Uh, yeah i guess. When they ran towards you. Wow! In they day they seem nice says the owner but, I don't know. You know what Kane. What? Lets end the story now! Okay sounds go- !!THE END!! When I went to a Union soccer game on Sunday, 25 October 2015 it was the best!! The Union won 1-0. They fought a deadly game against Orlando City. It was as fun as getting recess all day. The one goal that we made was a penalty kick. My favorite player on that team is Gaddis, number 28. He didn't score the one goal but that is fine. I honestly don't remember who scored the 1 and only winning GOAL!!! I went with my friend Ben and he had a great time. The game started at five at night and ended at eight at night. I hope I can go to another soccer game soon! 2MP Starts here Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a a little boy named Timmy, but people call him Tim for short. Tim was black haired with mangled clothes, and had no shoes because his family was poor. Tim is 14 Tim has no friends and no room of his own. Tim lives in a shed about 3 miles from living things. He has a mom, grandma, grandpa, and a pet rat. Tim slept in his grandparents room. He works all day from 5:00 am to 9:00 pm. Tim and his rat have been on many (fake) adventures. Tim once found an old house with screaming floor boards. Tim explored this interesting house and found a ring. He found out that if you put the ring on it freezes time. Tim might have used this to his advantage sometimes. He tried to impress girls buy saying that he could run from one spot to another in a blink of an eye. Tim also froze time to eat his meals and then go play with his rat again. On another adventure he found a hat that made him 45,000 times stronger. We will get back to that later. Tim is 3 miles from a big city and he hopes when he gets older he can save the city. Well about 6 years later Tim got his first award for saving a women from a falling building. How you might ask? Well he got a long bar and hoisted himself up and grabbed the woman from her office and he leaped back down with just a scrape. Well that is how Timmy ol' boy got awards for being the best dude in the city. Oh yea, the rat, he became a guy named splinter and joined the ninja turtles! p.s. i thought of this when i was like 6. then remembered it. _ V 3RD MARKING PERIOD HERE V So you walk into a room and there is a bed. On the bed there are some animals. There are 10 chickens, 24 cows, 3475647 pigs, and 12345678900987654321 sheep. How many legs are on the floor? One day I was home alone and in my bed just getting ready to fall asleep and I heard a strange noise. It sounded like the noise was coming from the kitchen downstairs. So, as you all probably guessed, I walk downstairs. As I walk down the steps I see a box. Now this isn't just an ordinary box. This box was green and beat up. For some odd reason there were breathing holes in it. "There must be something in it," I say to myself. So I quickly jolt pass the box and get scissors from the kitchen. I slowly walk over to the strange box and attempt to open it. It wiggles a little bit but stays calm after about 12 seconds. I slowly open the box, and inside, it is very dark. I reach insi- OUCH! I get nipped by an animal. I get scared and run into the kitchen and get a very sharp knife. I also grab a flashlight. Anyway, I pick around inside and something bites the knife. I get startled but then pull the knife out of the box. I use my flashlight to illuminate the room. I see a weird dragon type of thing. It's whole body was red and it had small glimmering eyes. I guess it was kind of cute but I still didn't know what it was. I figured that I shouldn't tell my parents because they would get scared and call the cops to take it away.So the next warm summer morning when I was home alone, I had to give it a little bit of a cage so I just gave it one of my bins that holds video games for the Xbox 360. I had to poke holes in it so the creature could breathe. So far the creature is friendly but I don't want to take my eye off of it. I figured that I should give it a name. So, I named it Ash. I couldn't really play with him but when no one was home I could go out back to play with him (we have a fenced back yard so no one could see him). I didn't have many toys for Ash but I did have one and that was a tennis ball. Ash needs to go to the bathroom like every 3 hours. Also, he needs a bath every day! (BACK TO THIS STORY IN MARKING PERIOD 4) I was in the car and I was so excited! It was the first day of camp. My friends were going too. When I got there I opened the doors and I was trembling with excitement. There, were my friends standing there waving to me.”Hi.” I said. They said, “Hello.” My friends names are Jimmy, Harry, Aiden and Ben. I’ve known them since preschool. “Want to play a game?” I said enthusiastically. ”Sure!” They said. We started playing Spongebob Life. Come to find out, I won! We all said “Good game.” After we packed up the game, we went outside. We played a game called man hunt. The game goes like this. Three people are it and you have to hide from the people who are it. Once you get tagged, you are it with the people that are it. I was probably the 8th person it. My friends became it shortly after. If you were the last one left, (not it), you won. It was almost lunch time and I was getting hungry. As we went inside my stomach was roaring with hunger. My friends and I talked the whole lunch time. I had a turkey sandwich, yogurt, juice, applesauce, and a cookie. After lunch, it was time to read a book for 30 minutes. I was reading Captain Underpants”. After about 6 chapters of the book, it was time for free choice. Of course we played Spongebob life. Jimmy won that round. We played many rounds and never got bored. About two hours later we had snack. Snack was just yummy, we had gold fish. Then after snack you could either go outside or stay inside. Of course we stayed inside to play life. Then it was time to go home. Ben went home first, then about twenty minutes later Jimmy, Harry and I left at the same time! In the car, I told my mom how I had such a great time at camp! V 4TH MARKING PERIOD STARTS HERE V (back to the dragon story) Ash can be a pain in the neck sometimes whenever he needs something. He always needs lots of attention and loving. He has warmed up to me a lot and I trust him now if I'm not home. Thankfully, it is summer and I don't have to worry about leaving him home alone when I'm at school. It is about 1:15 in the afternoon and my parents don't come home until about 4:00 from work. I have never tried walking him, (or I guess flying on him), but I don't want any neighbors to see him. I can't really fly Ash yet but when he gets bigger, I will try to. Ash has gotten a bit bigger but sadly he is only one foot tall. Well, time to feed his tiny little tummy again! (BACK TO THIS LATER) MONDAY 3, 2, 1, GO! The race has started in gym class, and I am in 20th place. And by the way, there is only 20 kids in my gym class. The race was a quarter mile race and everybody finished before me. “I’m so pathetic”, I said to myself. I even put my hardest effort. Also, I’m the lamest kid in school. Well anyway, my name is Mark and right now I’m walking home from school. I have a crush on this girl but she doesn’t even know that I exist. Her name is Andrea. She is as pretty as a rainbow you might see in the meadow, and she smells like you took a million flowers and perfume and combined them, and that’s the smell you get. Her hair and eyes are perfect. (Back to me walking home.) There is this kid that picks on me when I am walking home. Last Thursday he beat me up and tore up my homework. I had to explain to the teacher what happened, but she thought that the bully was the nicest kid in class and never would do that. His name is Dave by the way. He never is mean in class but outside of class, he is a real jerk! I haven’t told my parents about him because I’m afraid that they will flip out and go nuts on the teachers for not doing anything. Oh no, there’s Dave! I’m facing his back so maybe he won’t see m-. “Hey kid!” “What do you want Dave?” “You got my homework done in study hall, RIGHT!” “No I don’t Dave, now back off!” “Haha, you wanna fight me little man!?” “No, get away!” “Aww too bad, sucks for you!” I have to run for it, I say to myself. Just like in gym, even though I’m really slow. I’m about 300 feet from my house. “Almost there!” “Ouch!” Dave started to punch me “Dave stop punching me!” “No, I’m good.” I just have to wiggle out of his now tight grip and run for it. “Haha little man!” “Why did you do that, now I have a black eye!” I’m on my porch now and I am walking into my front door. “Hi mom” I said drearily. My mom questioned my black eye and I told her that it was from falling into a fire hydrant. I wasn’t quite sure if she believed me or not by the look on her face, but soon after she asked me how my day was. “It was great,” I said lyingly. “How was your day Mom?” “It was good, thanks!” My dad is still at work and dinner was in about 2 hours, so I went up to my room. I have a large collection of comic books on my dresser and I have read them all about 5 times each. I noticed that a couple of them were missing and I knew just who took them. My little brother, Max is always getting into my stuff and bugging me. TO BE COUNTINUED Category:Period Three Category:All Students